Run from Paradise
by AnonymousAmature
Summary: What is she frightened of and why does he care? A little oc story of two judged lovers who just can't seem to catch a break.
1. Chapter 1

Loud grunts and impact thuds echoed throughout the abandoned church, clattering metal, heavy foot falls, and the rare skin to skin "slap" could be heard. The sounds echoed I'm sure, for at least a kilometre away. Zack and I had begun training together the day I came to Midgar. Well I guess when I say training I mean he spars me and I attempt to keep up. Occasionally I'll hit him, or his sword, with one of my shuriken, and a loud crash echoes throughout the church. But that really was the extent of my damage to the man, he was just something else. A man bred to fight, infused with this raw ability to be... damn awesome.

"Oh come on Yuf, keep up." He jokes, encouraging my progress. He jokes a lot. He likes to see people smile. He's really lovely, so much so that I've begun to consider him to be an extension of my now non-existent family. Possibly a brotherly figure, a violent brotherly figure, but a brother nevertheless.

One last crash sounded as Zack's sword collided with my armour.

"Aahh... Ahh... Shit." Swearing was common in this part of town, I'm sure anyone passing by would think nothing of my profanity. Although, you would have thought I would be accustomed to the attacks by now. But flesh wounds inflicted with Zack's sword never got easier to deal with. His sword is made of fine and very rare metals, he has never actually told me the name of said metals but they hurt all the same.

I collapsed on the floor of the old church, another blood stain was tattooing a pattern onto the old wooden floor, and it would be further evidence of our training sessions. My blood was seeping through the armour Zack had made to protect me, from him, and into my small hands, the pain was almost intolerable but I knew worse was still to come. Stifling my screams with my left hand and grasping my stomach with my right, Zack rushed to my side.

"Oh, Yuf I'm... Shit I'm sorry... Stay still." He pressed his hand to the buckle at the back of the armour and undid it, allowing my body freedom from its unkind grasp. "I think I'm gonna have to take you to the hos..."

"No." I interrupted. "No, I'll be fine... Patch me up like always... And I'll be good." I dreaded the hospital, I hated the smell, the food, sharing a bathroom with some sick random. And most of all I hated the files that documented your stay, you could never be one hundred percent invisible, the whole world, if they tried, could track you down. "No Zack, no... I said n..."

"Okay, okay, sit still and try not to scream too much okay?" He pulled a large first aid box over to my side. We had always kept it within reach when practicing, accidents happened more often than not and it seemed stupid not to have it within close proximity at all times.

Searching through the small box he pulled out a jar, pouring two pain killer pills into his hand, he motioned for me to open my mouth and forced me to swallow.  
"This is going to hurt." He warned, taking out a bottle of what I assumed was pure alcohol steriliser, he unscrewed the top and began to pour the devil liquid over the open wound. I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say the entire suburb would have heard my screams.

"St... Sto... Stop... Ahh... Pleas... Stop..." Tears cascaded down my face mixing with the blood from biting deep into my lip. Bitting my lip was something I did to give me some form of control over the pain I was feeling.

"Sis. I can't. You need stitches... No. You need to go to hospital." I shook my head. I was not going there, not today, not if I could help it, not if I had any say in the matter.

Due to my protest, Zack began to glue the sides of my stomach back together. Something he likes to call stitches in a bottle, no needle or overly experienced person needed. It always worked really well. He'd patched my lip up with it a few weeks ago, when he had 'accidentally' bumped me with his sword. Tifa was going to kill us. Well she was going to kill Zack, when and if she saw the state of my stomach.

"Damn it Fair, someone would think you were trying to kill me." Fair was his last name, a name he didn't often get called anymore. Yet he chuckled in response.

"How's the pain?" He was always genuinely interested in the pain I felt, I'm not sure if that is because he himself doesn't feel as much pain as a usual human, or if he just generally cares about his unwanted, metaphorically adopted sister?

"Can I at least call Aeris to bring the car? So you don't have to walk?" I nodded, handing him my phone. He smirked his irritatingly obvious smirk as he looked between me and my phone.

'Damn it Yuffie' I thought to myself as I suddenly remembered what my background picture was. 'Why did I have to leave it as that picture of Vincent, then I handed it to the very man I was trying to hide it from?' But this was not the time to worry about such things, I did after all desperately need a lift home.

"Hey babe." He'd dialled her number. Not forgetting to smirk at me and wink in the process. "Hmm, yeah... Hmm. No, no, can you bring the car 'round? Hmm now would be good. Hmm... K love ya too. Bye." Damn Zack and his calmness, he always remained so collected during the most troublesome of times.

"You know Aeris is gonna kill you when she sees me." I winced at the last part of the sentence as pain shot through me each time I moved.

"Hmm. That's why I got the "I love you" in early." He smirked, a double smirk, he had two things to smirk about. It was a strange little smile he had, almost lopsided and his opposite eyebrow always rose, trying to emphasise his remark.

"So Vincent, aii?" His smirk didn't falter when my hand collected his face with a loud slap that echoed throughout the room. "I see." He chuckled, putting his arms behind my knees and under my arms, carrying me bridal style to the front entrance of the church.

"I hate you." I stuttered, pain still coursed through my stomach with every step he took. "I hate you Zack Fair."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of days since Zack stitched me up, the wound is feeling much better, contrary to the teasing. The image of Vincent on my phone has caused countless amounts of teasing sessions and childish "Vincent and Yuffie sitting in a tree". To my great embarrassment Zack told Cloud about the photo, and he has joined in on the teasing marathon. The only thing I'm grateful for is that Vincent has been hiking for the last few days and hasn't been here to witness all this ridiculous torture. I don't think I could face the man if he had of been here and I'm sure both Zack and Cloud would be dead if he heard any of it.

I'm out at the moment, on a bus travelling to who knows where. I needed some breathing space, away from Zack and Cloud's teasing, and Tifa's sickening motherly tone trying to find out what the teasing was all about. I'm sure the boys will tell her soon and all hell will break loose.

"He's so much older than you."  
"Much more life experience."  
"Does he even like you back?"

I can hear it now, the questioning, the monotonous judging tone from Sid and his condescending theories on my life. Oh if only he knew the truth about my life. He'd have his theories rearranged and possibly a little respect would be given to my twenty three year old life.

The bus jerked to a stop. "Sorry guys, having some engine troubles, we'll be back on the road soon okay?" The old bus driver spoke in a wispy stutter. It was almost like he had suffered emphysema at one point in his life and he had drugged himself up on strepsils trying to release the husky tone. I stared out the window and looked up at the Shinra building. My oh my it looks ugly, I can't believe how many people work there, live there and thrive there. Oh well at least I'm not involved, I just wait tables at Tifa's bar earning measly money as well as minimal tips. Oh well it got me on this bus did it not?

I looked at my phone, a message, from Vincent.  
"My, my that's odd." I whispered, mainly to myself.

It read "Finished hiking, on my way home. See you soon friend."  
That damn 'f' word. It broke my heart every time he used it. It was like a shot to the heart with a bullet he aimed and fired at me. I hoped this little travel could get my mind off him, maybe meet a really handsome young man, marry him and take him home to my father and collect all that I left behind when I ran away. If only my father didn't try to marry me off to some old creep.  
I messaged back.

"Nice to hear from you stranger. Fulfilling my wanderlust might catch you when I get back. Love Yuf x" hopefully that wasn't too obvious. I'd always been aware of what I said and how it was said. A trick I learnt living at home. If you wanted something there was always a better and nicer way of saying it.  
Although, my efforts were put to wasted when "K." was the only answer I received.

A sudden shock rattled through the bus, alerting me to the hooded figure standing at the entrance of the bus. I slid to the floor hiding behind the chair in front of me, digging crazily through my back pack for the shuriken that I always carried with me.

"HANDS UP!" He shrieked an overly familiar voice rattled me. I know him. However I didn't get time to reflect on his voice as a harsh hand grasped my hair and yanked me from the floor. I heard a young mother scream at the sight. I just winced, this would be another bruise to add to my collection.

"Let me go." I demanded shakily. "Let me go, or else..."

"Or else what little lady? You'll hit me with one of these?" He'd snatched a shuriken from my hand and speared the corner into my abdomen. Almost in the same place that Zack had gotten me a few days earlier.

"You bastard." I winced.

"No, but if you don't fulfil your duty, yours will be dead." His grin made me sick to my stomach, he twisted the blade as he carried me out of the bus and dropped me on the hard gravel road.

"Drive old man." He demanded the emphysema man, gun pointed to his head, trigger ready. The bus driver gave me the most apologetic look as he shut the door and drove away. Leaving me to die on the old road. The gravel dug itself harshly into my face and any other exposed skin it could find.

"Bastard. Damn, good for nothing bastard." I sobbed into my sleeve. The white long sleeve shirt now covered in gravel and blood, my wound stung like a thousand tiny needles piercing my reddening skin.  
I rolled onto my back brushing gravel from my face and pulling my shirt higher around my waist inspecting the new battle wound. "Damn he cut me deep." The shuriken was still wedged in my flesh, millimetres from my previous wound. "Bastard."

I felt my body pressing deeper into the gravel my hands resting behind my head to relieve the pressure on my skull. Trucks whirled past my lifeless body. They probably thought I was some poor road kill animal. I guess in a sense I was. I laid pathetically on the gravel gutter waiting, for what? I wasn't sure, maybe death.

At one point a bike whirled passed me. A familiar scent wafted out of the exhaust. "Cloud?" It screeched to a stop causing what appeared to be tire marks on the road. It reversed and parked by me.

"Shit, are you okay?" He hadn't recognised me yet, thankfully. "Here I'll call an ambulance." I shook my head. The darkness of the night and the gravel still digging craters into my face was working in my favour, he still didn't know me.

"No, hospitals." He knew me now, my voice was definitely recognisable, and my demand was a signature saying, I'm sure he's heard me say at least a thousand times. Damn it.

"Yuffie?" Gasping he lifted me from the ground and moved me to his bike, leaning my back against it so I could sit upright. "Shit, who did this to you?" He took off his jumper and shirt. Wrapping the shirt around my bleeding abdomen like a set of bandages, he managed to wrap it around me almost twice before tying it in a knot.  
"Your shirt will be ruined." I hissed. The pain was much sharper than Zack's accidental injury.  
"Don't change the topic Yuf." He tightened the shirt hoping it would stop the bleeding, since he knew there was no way I would go to a hospital.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"Was on a bus, man jumped on, and cut me." He knew I was lying, but it was more than he'd usually get from me so he let it slide, just this once.

"I'm not going to remove that here" he pointed to the four edged blade "it could get infected and I don't have anything to sterilise it, okay?" I nodded in response. "Good. Now take a deep breath." I followed his instruction as he hastily lifted me onto the bike. "You okay Yuf?" Again I nodded, pain etched into my features making me look ten years my senior.

I would have thought the scene was almost erotic. Apart from the blade digging further into my wound, and the rushed panic he was experiencing. But it seemed erotic. A shirtless man, a sexy shirtless man, had me pressed into his chest as he rode me home. My knight in... No armour. My face flushed red. Why am I thinking about my best friend's man like this? I shook the thought from my mind and rested my head in the centre of the handle bars. This by far, is the most uncomfortable position I've ever laid in. Head down, tummy up, bum resting firmly in the crotch of a man, a man I see as a brother.

"Yuf, don't fall asleep on me okay, just a little further to go and we'll be there okay? Just be grateful that you hadn't managed to get that bus all that far away."

This was a worthless request however, I had already fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the aroma of home-made soup. I loved Tifa's cooking, but the thought of eating made me want to be sick. I felt my stomach and felt several little stitch marks, Zack's stitches in a bottle hadn't been used this time, real stitches were holding my flesh from ripping apart. Again this made my stomach churn. What was this horrifying pain in my stomach? Aahhggh it felt like the shuriken was still lodged in there and was leaking into my core. I opened my eyes to survey myself, looking under the blankets I noticed I was still wearing my crop top, I had never moved to bras they're just so damn uncomfortable, and my bonds undies from last night. Who had undressed me? I hope it wasn't Cloud or Zack. Please oh please have been Tifa or Aeris?

"Aeris undressed you, Tifa stitched you up." Came the friendly voice of my best friend. When had he gotten here? He'd only messaged me last night on his way home.

"Vinnie." I somewhat squealed. "I missed you." I attempted to jump out of bed and throw my arms around him, but I was stopped by a ripping pain.  
"Agghh" I cried. "Come here." A half-hearted smile found its way to my face. Thankfully he did as I asked bringing the covers up around my form and enveloping me in a friendly hug.

"I thought you were going to die idiot." He smiled one of his rare smiles, the ones that let you know there is a person under that cloak and facade of no emotions. "You need to be more careful, what would I do without you? You're my best friend." This was amazing for Vincent he said more than five words in a sentence. Things were changing around here.

"Just your best friend aii? So I guess I can stop being your councillor, training buddy, hiking buddy, wing man...wing woma..."

"Shut up Yuffie," he hadn't let me out of the hug yet, and as much as I loved it, it was beginning to hurt.

"Vinnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Ouch." He let go in an instant hoping that he hadn't hurt me too much.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, apart from the two holes in my side, I was, I was great, my best friend, and sort of crush had come home. For me.

I sat up and looked at the food. Only allowing the blanket to fall a centimetre or two before I reefed it back into place above my shoulders.

"Are you hungry Vinnie?" I really didn't want the food to go to waste simply because I didn't have the stomach for it. But Vincent didn't see it that way. He saw it the way I expected him to see it.

"Why aren't you eating Yuf? Please don't tell me you're starving yourself again?" Worry etched his features as I shook my head.

"No, I just don't think I could keep it down to be honest." I clutched the blanket closer to my body. "Can you help me? I umm." He looked at me suspiciously, obviously trying to guess the words that were going to fall from my lips, but whatever he guessed was wrong I could tell by the shock and embarrassment chiselled into his face. " Assist me in the bathroom?" It wasn't supposed to be erotic or sexual in any case, but I didn't want to fall asleep in the bath and drown, which seemed quite possible at the moment. Eventually he nodded. Leaving to go to the bathroom down the hall, I heard him turn the taps on and make his way back to my room.

"How would you like to do this Princess?" He hadn't called me that in a while, and I figured it was because he was unsure of his place in this event, he needed reassurance that he was simply helping me complete a task, I think.

"Umm I'll wrap myself up then can you help me hobble over there?" I grinned at him, my little girl grin, the one that says please I'll be your best friend forever.

"Sure." He turned around waited a minute or two then helped me up and over the threshold. Normally the bathroom was only a few seconds down the hall, but today it took almost ten minutes. Thank heavens Tifa had heard the taps running and turned them off before the bath over filled, she also helped Vince carry me to the bath.

I didn't end up taking off my undergarments, I figured if something went wrong and I needed saving I would like to keep some dignity. Vincent sat at the open bathroom door silently, waiting until he heard me land gracefully into the bath. An ungraceful moan left my body as the heat engulfed me, the water was divine after being left on the side of the road in the dirt, then sleeping still covered in the said dirt. He turned and looked directly at me as the moan escaped me. "Are you okay?" He asked, a slight blush rose to his cheeks as he realised it wasn't produced because of pain. He did his best to hide his embarrassment behind his cloak's collar, he was of the belief men shouldn't display their emotions, especially if they weren't related to bravery or attack.

"Better than okay. This feels like heaven." Another moan escaped me.' He is going to think your some crazy flirting machine Yuffie.' I growled to myself 'Control yourself woman.'

"So what happened Yuf?" His voice lingered on my name, he seemed to be savouring each and every piece like he'd never be allowed to say it again. I'd obviously scared him.

"I was attacked?" My response came as a question, I thought it was quite obvious what had happened.

"Really?" He commented sarcastically.

"Hmm." I confirmed

"By whom?"

"Hijacker."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Hmm."

"YUFFIE." he snapped, "Who was it?" His tone shocked me making me jump and bash my wound against the side of the bath.

"Vinnie... I... I feel..." I began to cough back sobs.

"Who was it Yuf I know you know who it is." He sighed "Why won't you tell me?"

"Urrrggglll." I gurgled.

"Yuf... Shit... TIFA..., shit shit shit... TIFA HELP."

Blood oozed from my mouth, the thick red liquid ran down my chest and into the bath water. I panicked, not that you could tell as my bloody body fell limp into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

A murderous figure stood feet from me. His gaze bore into my soul, threatening to take everything from me. He held a baby and a knife. I panicked. Running from the man I heard the fatal screams from the baby as he forced her into the life stream. The figure appeared millimetres from my face. His sticky breath lingered on my face as he spoke. "I'll get you Yuffie Kisaragi, I'll get you and the one you hold dearest." That's when he stabbed me. This almost seemed like a Deja vu moment, I'd been stabbed three times this week now. I didn't even feel any pain as the blade sunk into my chest and twisted. It was almost euphoric. Yeah a sense of pleasure shot through me, a hunger, and a hunger to see this man die. That kind of pleasure. I wanted him dead, like I'd never wanted anyone else before. It was then I remembered the child he had killed and my rage doubled. She was innocent and he had brought so much agony into her life.  
I shot up and took the knife from my chest, driving it deep into the man before me.

A loud beeping sound surrounded me, it reminded me of hospital machines and monitors. The smirk on the man's face sickened me. I pulled the blade from his chest and pushed it through his face. His face dissolved into the blade, fading into the man hovering above me.

"Oh good your awake. I was hopeful, they said you wouldn't but I had faith." I studied him carefully. "I'm Doctor Smith. You're at Edge public hospital."

Panic surged through me. "No no no... I have to go, I need to leave. Like yesterday. I can't be here. No no no. He'll find me." I struggled against the needles and restraints on my arms. It looked like someone had told the doctors I wouldn't want to be here once I awoke, they had handcuffed me to the bed. "Let me go, I'll kill you, he'll kill me. LET ME GO."

"Miss Kisaragi, you need to stay here for some tests then your free to go, but because of that threat I'm going to have to leave those cuffs on you, give me ten minutes and I'll review your current state. And whether you are well enough to go home."

The doctor left me in the room, where was Vincent? My friends? Why had they left me here defenceless? Oh I was going to have some words with them when I saw them again.

Dr Smith was talking with the receptionist nurse, about me, I could hear pieces of their conversation. Some was about my health, some about the numerous scars on my body, and my least favourite was the conversation about why I would threaten him. 'I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE DAHH.' The nurse had done a background check on me and said she found nothing to suspect me off and figured I was just spooked from the incident.

He came back. "Okay Miss Kisaragi as soon as someone comes to pick you up you can go. But I must emphasise the importance of you resting and eating, oh and taking these." He handed me a pack of antibiotics. "One after every meal, and you must come back in a week for us to review your state. Or we'll come to you. I guess it depends if you're still terrified of the hospital by then. Okay?" I nodded comprehending all of this new information.

"Wait. Smith... Why am I here? What happened? I just remember the blood. I don't remember why?"

"Oh. You had internal bleeding. Where you were stabbed hadn't been patched on the inside. So the handiwork your skilled friend did was only half the problem. Since your operation you've been in an induced coma. So that you had time to heal properly."

"Wait what? How long have I been out for?" This scared me, any longer than a week and I would have to consider moving, I needed to be invisible. If I had been here long enough to leave a trace I needed to run and quickly.

"About three weeks." He stated matter of factly, "Do you want me to call your emergency contact in our system?"

'Shit I was on the radar, how could they have left me here that long.' "Depends on who's listed as my emergency contact."

"I'll have a look and confirm with you."

He walked slowly to the desk again talking to the young nurse. When he came back the news that he gave me startled me. "A Mister Katsuo?"

"No, no don't call that bastard. Call Vincent."

"Are you sure Miss? The man listed is listed as your..."

"NO. CALL VINCENT, call Vincent." Tears were freely caressing my face now. I was more that frightened I was terrified and furious.

"Okay, I'll be one moment." He pulled out his mobile phone and made his way to the other room again. Searching and dialling what I assumed to be Vincent's number.

"He'll be here in ten minutes okay Miss?" I nodded and gave him a half smile, this wasn't his fault. "Remember to take those, don't just stare at them okay, I know your history with not taking drugs." He smiled this time, an almost fatherly smile. I could sense his fatherly attribute oozing from his soul.

"You're a father aren't you?" I called after him. He nodded and smiled walking back to my bed side.

"Three sons." He unclipped my hands from the cuffs and rest them in his pockets. "Miss please wait for your friend, don't attempt to run. Promise?"

I held out my pinkie finger, "Pinkie promise." He smiled and wrapped his pinkie around mine.

To my own surprise I didn't try to run, I patiently waited for Vincent fiddling with the small amount of belongings I had in the draws to my right. I pulled a pair of blue jeans on, I hadn't shaved in three weeks I wasn't going to scare Vinnie off with that, and a black hoodie over my mop of hair. I packed everything into a plastic bag I had found at the end of my bed. Finding a small brush in the packing process. 'Remember to ask Vinnie to brush it for me when he gets here.' I thought to myself.  
I stood pulling the bag to sit on the unmade bed in front of me, when everything went dark. Rough, cold hands covered my eyes and a deep husky voice whispered into my left ear. "Guess who princess."

Shivering slightly from his touch, both from the cold and his close proximity, I wrapped my hands backwards and around his hips, 'yes I am much shorter than him so I embarrassedly brushed my hands across his toned ars... No don't think about that.'  
"Vinnie." I almost moaned. "It is you right?"

He shakily removed his hands from my face, reaching passed me and grabbing my bag. He then, what I call, 'cape-d' us back to the car. It's a method where he somehow moves multiple meters without you even realising.

"Ugh I hate when you do that." I buckled myself in and relaxed into the comfort of his car. Oh my, it smells like him. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"What was that for?"

"I think I have to move away again." I admitted. He slammed on the breaks and turned to face me.

"What? Why?"

"Wanderlust hasn't been fulfilled." I lied. He knew it wasn't the truth, I could read it on his face, but he smiled and continued driving, pretending to be satisfied with the answer I gave.

As we returned home he didn't speak, let alone look at me as he dumped my belongings in the washing machine and helped me up the stairs of seventh heaven. It was technically Cloud and Tifa's home, but I had lived here for the last year and a half and they had graced me with my own room as long as I helped around the bar and in the house. Vince was the same, he had a room as long as he helped Cloud run errands and occasionally did some manual labour that Tifa wasn't capable of in the bar.

"Yuffie?" Tiffa questioned, running over to me and looking me over like a mother would if her child had been lost for several years. "Heavens you scared us all half to death." Finally she cuddled into me, a little harder and fiercer than I would have liked but it was sentimental all the same.

"Hey, Yufs, can I ask a favour of you?" I nodded.

"You know that I'll be on the couch the whole night right?" It was her turn to nod.

"That's fine. Could you watch Denzel and Marlene for me while Cloud and I run some errands? I know you just woke up and you must be confused and horrified and all, but I'll be more than happy to sit with you and explain when I get back."

I nodded, the kids are lovely and they'd be more than happy to curl up eat pizza and watch movies all night. As long as they could pick the movie.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll repay you I swear." She cuddled me again, rushing from the room. "They'll be here about six, Barret will be bringing them here. Bye."

I looked at the microwave clock, it was five o'clock now. That gave me plenty of time to clean myself up and call the pizza man. Especially since I knew they'd both want Hawaiian pizza and lemonade?

Vincent had taken his seat in the lounge room which was directly opposite the bathroom. 'Score.' I thought, grabbing some supplies and rushing into the bathroom leaving the door wide open, in case something happened again.

As I undressed I looked into the mirror at my naked form. Scar tissue covered my body, between my previous life, the war and Zack's training, my body looked like a pin board. Covered in holes and battle scars. 'How could he love this?' I questioned myself. 'I don't even love this.' Before I could cry I pulled back the shower curtain and jumped into the steaming shower. I didn't have time for my own self-pity. I was technically healthy so I should just learn to soldier on.

When I pulled back the shower curtain to get out I found Vincent sitting at the door reading. "Umm Vinnie, could you... Umm." As if reading my mind he left, giving me the privacy I needed to wrap the towel around my body and rush to my bedroom two doors down.

Emerging from my bedroom with knee high black socks, red shorts and black and red Wutai designed polo-collared shirt, I brushed passed Vincent and into the kitchen. He followed me. I took the phone from its socket and dialled the pizza company ordering the pizza and lemonade.

"Yuffie what are you wearing?" His hands rested gently on my shoulders, his human hand courageous enough to brush up and down my bare arm.

"They're called pj's Vinnie, why? Do you dislike them?"

He almost ... Purred, yeah, purred against me. "No, I like them." That's when I heard the car pull up outside and the kids bound through the door.

"Auntie Yuffie." Denzel giggled "look at my drawing... I mean our drawing, Marlene and me made it." It was a beautiful drawing of the whole team, adding in the children and Marlene's teddy.

"Wow, that's really good. And I'm not just saying that. Wow look at Barret, hmm. Maybe you should use my colours to colour Vincent's cape in?"

"Oh yes please, can I get them?" I nodded and he ran off in the direction of my room.

Barret enveloped me in an almost awkward hug. "I'm glad to see you're alive, I wish life would stop for a moment so we could catch up. But unfortunately catching up doesn't put food on the table."

"Hmm, I know, it's okay, maybe another time."

"Need any money for tea?" Is fatherly tone rattled me.

"No" I shook my head "it's covered thanks though."

He nodded at Vincent and walked back down the stairs to his car. "Message me when the 'rents get home 'k?" He didn't really wait for an answer so I didn't give one, just took it as a demand rather than a question.

I walked into my room in search of the kids, they were sprawled across my floor with their large piece of butcher's paper drawing. "There you go perfect." I declared. They nodded and packed up the pencils.

"Auntie Yuffie, When's dinner?" Denzel questioned.

"When it gets here, we're having pizza."

A simultaneous cheer came from the pair as they took their drawing to show Vincent in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and Vincent paid the man and collected the pizzas for the four of us. Setting it in the middle of the floor we began to watch toy story, a movie the kids had picked, and eat our pizza.  
Once the pizza was finished and the movie almost over Denzel had crashed on the couch and Marlene had been playing games on my phone. Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

"Auntie Yuffie, why is there a picture of Uncle Vincent on your phone?"

' Damn it kid, why haven't I changed that yet?' I thought to myself.

" 'Cause he's my best friend." I answered simply.

"Do you love him?" She giggled "like love, love him?" Another giggle erupted from her as Cloud and Tifa made their way up the staircase.

"What's so funny little one?" Cloud asked.

"Auntie Yuffie is..." I cut her off quickly, whispering harshly into her ear.

"Tell and I'll tell Barret you're the one putting salt in his air conditioner for attention." She froze, 'score'.

"Never mind." She said pulling the blankets I had pulled out for them over her face and pretending to be asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud smiled when he saw me black mailing the little girl, he knew exactly what I was making her hide from Tifa. I figured if he hadn't told her yet then it was still worth hiding. Yes I loved Vincent, not like a brother, nor a friend, I loved him, like would jump in front of a bullet for him love. But I feared Tifa and Aeris's judgement, I always saw them as the role model women. Dating successful men their age and waiting till marriage to have children. They seemed like the perfect role models for someone like me, and thus I was scared to death to tell them about my little crush on a man more than double my age, regardless of how old he looks and whether or not he is mortal at this point in time. All in all though, nothing could be worse than the cryptic teasing Cloud and Zack administrated.

"So no 'visa' tonight? Must suck to be Wutai. No one appreciates the babies." This was a common one he'd through at me, it simply means.

"So you're not with Vincent yet are you? Sucks to be you! No one likes to date babies/ he's too old for you."

I frowned at him, kissed Tifa on the cheek goodnight and went to bed. It was a tradition for me to kiss all my friends goodnight. It was sort of a way for me to say good bye if I wasn't there in the morning. Which had happened a few times.

As soon as I sunk into bed I fell into a deep sleep.

At six the next morning my alarm went off. I had training to do with Zack again, although I almost expected him not to be there because of all the incidents that had happened recently. Regardless I got up, showered, ate a small breakfast, and caught a bus to the church. At about seven thirty I reached the church walking through the doors and sitting at one of the benches, I waited for Zack.

After ten minutes I figured he wasn't coming. I began to stretch. Starting with my legs I put my feet together and touched the floor, bending my body completely in half. After ten or so repeats I moved to my arms, a circuit of push ups and circling the arms in tight circles.

It was now eight fifteen. "Wow I'm late I'm sorry traffic was horrid."

"And that's a lie." At least he was being truthful today.

"Hmm... Yeah it was, okay umm how do I say... Bed was just too comfy this morning?" He chuckled, if it were anyone else I would have expected a blush, but Zack Fair had a very high embarrassment threshold and wasn't the insecure type in any equation.

"Gross, too much information." I giggled. It was just like him to be late for some 'personal' reason.

"Okay make your rounds I'm not sparing with you today. I want fifty laps." I nodded and started jogging. I didn't expect him to spar with me this morning, he'd feel guilty later if I in some way became hurt.

"Come on slow poke, Cloud runs faster than you." He continued this for another half hour. Stamina was my best resource, thankfully I'd been trained in Wutia about stamina and the art of being a ninja. I quickened my pace for the final ten laps as Zack joined in.

"So" He puffed, still running. "Asked Vinnie out yet? Cause you know he won't do it?"

"You know I might ask him." This threw Zack, he stopped running and stared at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, why not?"

"Go for it Yuf." He smiled, a genuine smile not a smirk or grin but a smile, it looked great on him, "We'll what's the worst that can happen aii?"

"He'd say no and never talk to me again."

"Doubt it, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Yet you only tease me?"

"Yeah well you won't kill me. As much as you threaten and throw things at me, you won't actually kill me... Can't say the same for him." The smile graced his features again.

"You really should smile more. Suits you." I'd stopped running by now. "I can see why Aeris brags about It."

"Thanks Yuf, means a lot." He slung his arm over my head. "You need to grow shorty."

"No, you need to shrink, abnormally tall person." We laughed together, it'd been too long since we'd actually laughed together.

"I love you Yuf, I'd miss you if you died." He flashed me a smile ruffling my hair. "You're like the little sister my mother wouldn't give Me."

"I'm glad I'd be missed moron." I smiled up at him, my five foot something didn't really compare to his six foot, "'n' I love you too."

The drive home on Zack's bike was silent, not an awkward silent but a comfortable one. I buried my face into his back as he rode, clutching his sides. Which had at first encouraged small giggles to come from the grown man, he was ticklish. But he'd gotten used to it after the first ten minutes.

When we arrived at seventh heaven Zack wandered over to the bar while I nodded toward Vincent and joined him in the booth he isolated himself in.

"Hey stranger." He placed his book in front of him and smiled up at me.

"What can I do for you princess?"

"Well, for starters you can stop calling me princess, I abandoned that right when I left my country."

"Hmm what else princess?" A very obvious smirk resided on his lips, the first of its kind. I'd never seen him smirk.

"You can keep doing that." I blushed pointing to his smile. "And you could maybe, possibly, I mean if you want to, accompany me to dinner some time?"

He seemed to be considering it, the smirk had left his handsome features, but a small blush had formed. After a few minutes of silent Vincent I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Vinnie?" I was worried now, he seemed too angry, no maybe upset, embarrassed that I'd even ask. I'm not sure but whatever the thought it didn't seem to say. 'Yes Yuffie I will go on a date with you.' He'd awoken from his daydream state to look me in the eyes.

"Yuffie." His tone seemed apologetic. Pathetic, I shouldn't have asked, I'd always worried about this moment. But he shocked me. He never actually said anything but his human hand wound its way to the nape of my neck, gently pulling me toward him. His other hand rested gently on my lower back. Finally his lips met mine. They were unusually soft, smooth, and perfect. He was about to pull away from this awkwardness, but I deepened the kiss cupping his jaw with both my hands. His face flushed, but he didn't stop me, which was always a good sign.

"Humph" he moaned slightly embarrassedly. Surprisingly he took the lead, biting my lower lip between his teeth and gently tugging. Oh, 'I could just explode right now' I thought as I returned to the kiss.

Making out in that booth seemed like the perfect little bliss, although, I was totally unaware of Tifa's evil glare and Zack's mental cheering going on behind me. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
I awoke the next morning smelling like the handsome man I had been making out with last night at the bar. If only I could rewind time and replay moments in my life, I would spend eternity kissing him, I know that sounds mushy but it's true. I could feel the man pulling my hair and breathing heavily onto my neck. Awakening me from this daydream a small knock sounded at my door.

"Aunty Yuffie are you awake?"

It was Marlene it'd become a ritual that if she was here when I woke she would chose my outfit for the day.

"Yeah baby doll I'm awake, come in." She scurried into my small room and began rummaging through my wardrobe, the little girl was amazing at arranging clothes she really was smarter than she lead on. She looked through my clothes deciding on a pair of white short shorts and a red floral baby doll singlet. Choosing appropriate undergarments that would become invisible under the clothes and all. She was really the brightest ten year old I knew.

"Shoes and a bag?" I questioned.

"Hmmm..." She began rummaging again. "These?" She'd picked out a brown shoulder handbag and a pair of brown leather sandals. I nodded my approval.

I grabbed her hand as we left my room. "Aunty Yuffie, won't I get into trouble for leaving all your clothes on the floor?"

I laughed, "No, Tifa stays clear of my room she thinks she'll get eaten if she goes in there." This gained a small laugh from the girl.

As we made it to the kitchen the other two ladies were patiently waiting our arrival,

"Okay I went and woke her up can we go now?" Marlene seemed rather eager today, there must have been something she needed.

"No" Tifa responded, "remember its Sunday nothing will be open until ten o'clock, how about you help Aunt Aeris make pancakes while I talk with Aunty Yuffie?" She nodded and followed Aeris into the kitchen.

I dreaded and braced myself for the topic that I knew that was going to be brought up. Tifa knew about Vincent and my first kiss and she was going to interrogate me about it. I hated that I knew she wouldn't just accept our love and just be happy for us.

"So when were you going to tell me?"  
"We'll umm... Honestly?"  
"Never right?"  
"We'll kind of."  
"And you thought we wouldn't find out? Yuffie how could you, why did Zack and Cloud get to know first?"

"To be honest I didn't want anyone to know, it's between me and him not anyone else. Cloud and Zack only know because they spotted the signs and made a guess. "

"Are you sure he's right for you, don't you think that he might be a little... Well old for you?"

"No, Tifa I don't. I think he's perfect and to be honest I'm quite over talking about this, there are many things that I don't talk with you about simply because I know this is how you react. Condescending and controlling, I ... I have many things locked away in my brain that I would like to stay hidden for the safety of me and the person I love, the one I love even more than Vincent. So next time no I won't be telling you anything, because I won't be telling anyone anything. Okay?"

I'd begun to cry by this point tears flowed freely from my eyes streaking and staining my face as it cascaded to the floor. "There are many kings you are yet to know about me and Vincent was only one of them."

She seemed to be contemplating me with serious concern for what seemed like forever before she pulled me to her shoulder and let me sob.  
"I know I can mother you sometimes but I don't mean to be condescending, I hope that you can trust us with your life soon Yuffie. We trust ours with you."

I just continued to cry into her shoulder, there were too many things bottled in my mind at the moment and I could seriously burst from the pressure it put me under.

"I'm sorry Yuf, okay? Are you alright now?" I nodded just in time for Marlene to race out of the kitchen  
"The pancakes are ready... Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" I said whipping obvious tears from my face. "Let's eat."

The two had made a variety of flavours including chocolate, strawberry, banana and honey flavoured pancakes.

"These are delicious chef."  
"Thanks Aunty Yuffie." Marlene rejoiced.

Unsubtly Aeris questioned Tifa about me.  
"What did you say to the poor girl, it is obvious she's been crying?"  
Great now I looked and feel crap.  
"Nothing that we didn't discuss."  
Great now I'm topic of conversation and discussion. Just what I needed.  
"You two need to stop talking like Aunty Yuffie isn't here."  
"And this is why you are my favourite niece."  
"Even though I'm not really your niece?"  
"You call me aunty I call you baby doll that's close enough isn't it?"  
She giggled and hugged me.  
I love that kid.

At the market we wondered around, Marlene seemed to be doing most of the shopping gathering things for me to buy for her, but it was okay because she only chose cheap things that she needed and Barret wouldn't buy her, things like swimmers and short shorts and undergarments. That's when she nudged me.

"Aunty Yuffie, that man is staring at you funny." She nodded subtly with her head toward a large man who I instantly recognised.

"Damn it, can we leave." I asked Tifa.  
"Why? This is fun isn't it?"  
"No it's not when he's here can we leave?"  
The urgent tone in my voice made it evident I was scared, so she led us back to the car where we drove back to seventh heaven. In silence.

When we arrive at the bar Tifa told Marlene to call one of her little girlfriends and have a play date.

Aeris was the first to talk. "Okay Yuf what happened between that man and you?"

"He's my fiancé."

**_*****  
okay, I hate to be 'that' person, but there's been over 200 views and no one has left me a review...  
_**Let me know what you think please?  
***** 


	7. Chapter 7

Aeris was in total shock, her face cringed at the thought. "You're engaged?"  
I nodded moving swiftly toward the bar to poor myself a shot."And if he's here I have to leave." I swallowed the shot in one gulp, wincing as it burned the back of my throat, "I need to leave now, he knows I'm here I need to leave."

"What on earth happened before you came back Yuffie?" Tifa was starting to worry, I'd scared her. Which is quite reasonable, since she has been taking great care of me so far.  
"A lot Teef a lot." I began to mount the stairs two at a time racing into my bedroom to pack.

"You're not leaving we'll protect you." Tifa was franticly following me, I could hear a slight trembling in her voice.

"Teef I have to leave If he finds me I'm dead, or worse, you're dead."

"No, no, no, seriously, we'll set you up in the attic so no one even knows you're here?" She was pleading with me now, at any moment she would drop to her knees and beg. "Please I'll get Zack and Aeris to move in so we have even more people to protect you. Just tell us what happened."

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Yuffie!" it was Zack, damn it. "What are you doing?" I turned to leave and ignore him, but to no success I felt my body being pressed harshly into the closest wall, the silver blade he carries was a sharp reminder not to make any sudden movement. Especially whilst within his grasp.  
"What are you doing?" He'd grabbed my hand and begun to bone lock it against my shoulder blade.

"I'm leaving, I have to." Tears for what seemed like the hundredth time this week fled my eyes. "I don't want him to find Me."

"Who Yuf?" He'd loosened his grip, not enough for me to escape but enough that it no longer hurt. "His name is Akio Katsuo.'N' he's my fiancé."

He let go, and let me collapse into his embrace, I felt kind of guilty, this was Aeris' man. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Its okay, Yuf, we'll protect you. We won't force you to talk about what he has done" he turned back and glared at the girls. "Just know that I'll kill him if he comes near you."

Tifa and Aeris took this as their cue to leave and went back down to the bar.

"Thanks" I sunk to the floor and Zack exited my room, leaving me in a mess on the floor. I could hear the kids arguing in the next room and decided on a shower. Maybe then I could hop into bed and sleep the rest of my life away.

It only took a second or two but the shower felt like ecstasy, the heat covered my being in this false hope and security. I felt like maybe Zack was right and he could keep me safe. I didn't believe it though. There is a big difference between feeling and believing. My heart told me to stay and my head told me to run. What was I supposed to do?

I stood in front of the mirror tracing all the scars on my body with the tip of my finger, there were long deep scars and small shallow ones. Ones from Zack, ones from Akio Katsuo and a few from other endeavours throughout my life. My most recent one was the bus incident, the scar was hideous, it still held flecks of purple and green bruising and of course black scorch marks where flesh had been burned to prevent further infection. Damn I look disgusting.

Goose bumps shivered over my naked form, still standing in front of the mirror, naked after ten minutes. Finally I decided I should dress and head down stairs to eat. As I dressed I watched as my form hid miraculously behind the thin material. "You almost look half decent Yuff." I smiled at my reflection and headed out the door.

I was greeted by Vincent holding a bowl of soup out to me. His muscled arms holding out the bowl like a child holding out a present. It was damn adorable. "Come on I know you don't want to head down stairs." He directed me to my bedroom, away from all the clatter and arguing.

Placing my soup on the bed side table he watched as I got comfortable beneath the blankets and pulled my bowl over. He stood there for a few awkward moments just staring at me. So I placed the bowl down and moved over. It was a double bed so there was plenty of room for the man.

"Here take a seat." I patted the empty spot with my right hand. Walking over awkwardly he sat and began to untie his shoes.

"Is that difficult?" I know that seems like an odd questions but the man genuinely looked like he was struggling he'd obviously had a couple to drink.

"Can be, I've gotten used to it over the years." He replied smoothly, not wanting the attention brought to him. Yet he continued to struggle.

"Here." scooting off the edge of the bed and onto the floor I landed on my knees. Not trying to be suggestive I swear. I began working on his shoe laces, when I successfully undid the two of them, I roughly pulled them from him, falling back on my arse as I pulled the first one too hard. A giggle escaped me, I looked up in hope he'd be laughing with me... Not at me. But he wasn't laughing at all. In all honesty I think he was mortified. That I helped him? This is not good.

"What's that face for Vinnie?"

He coughed, shook his head then pulled a sort of smile at me.  
"No face."

"Lier, there was a face..."

"There was no face. Promise."

Lier. Whatever, maybe it wasn't intentional.

After removing his shoes and his socks I climbed over him back to my spot. Reaching back over him to grab the TV remote and my soup.

"So what do you want to watch?" I turned to face him. "There's that face again, what's it for? You can't deny it I can clearly see it."

He pulled his cape higher on his face obviously hiding from me.

"Vinnie? What's wrong? Have I done something? I know I can be a jerk sometimes and I don't really know how my actions affect others. What's wrong?"  
It really seemed like I was avoiding eating soup this week, each time I had been handed it I never actually got around to eating it.

"No, Yuffie you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just not used to your affections. That's all."

"Oh thank heavens. I thought you were dying or hated me or something." I threw in a little smile for effect.

"I could never hate you Yuf." He looked thoroughly embarrassed, the meaning of his words hitting him moments after he'd let them fall from his mouth. A damn fine mouth it is too. My oh my I could kiss them all day. They're soft yet rough at the same time, sometimes he has little bite marks on them where his overly sharp teeth have obviously chewed them.

"Yuffie?" Damn it I was staring.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He emphasised the 'you and me', aww I like the sound of that, you and me, in reference to Vincent of course.

"No reason, you're just gorgeous is all." There you go I said it, I admitted it, to him, my oh my.

He never ended up replying just blushed and pulled his collar higher on his face. How cute. Cute? It made me wonder how old the man was? I mean I know he's much older than Zack, I'd heard Cloud talk about the age gap before.

"Vinnie how old are you." It was a stab in the dark type of question, either he would answer nicely or get up and leave, but I needed to prove to myself that his age wasn't that bad and it didn't make all that much difference, so I asked.

"Technically?" What kind of damn response is that?

"No, when someone asks your age what do you answer?"

"Depends."

"On?" This was bloody tedious.

"Why they need it." Okay that was a statement, but it hinted as a question, I hate cryptic people.

"Say if I was asking because I wanted to ask you on a date and I needed to know you were legal?"

A full chuckle left his body, yes his body, he shook with laughter allowing his collar to slip a little.

"Yuffie," he continued to chuckle. "You know I'm legal. But if it means that much to you, when asked, I say I'm twenty seven. It's only if someone asks my date of birth I tell them different."

"Interesting." I said stroking my pretend beard.

"What is?" he chuckled.

"How cute you are when you laugh." Smirking directly at him I continued to eat my soup.

"Why do you insist on complimenting me?"

"Compliment? No, no Vince. You misunderstood. I'm just stating the truth." I handed him the half eaten soup bowl to place on my night stand. "All truth with me. What do you want to watch?" I began to skim through the TV guide with the remote. He never suggested anything so I chose some reality TV show that we didn't really have to 'watch'.

"Can we play a game?" He nodded in response. "Twenty questions?"

"Do you really have that many questions to ask?" I nodded smiling. "Alright you first then."

"One. What's your birthdate?" I received a death glare for this, I'm sure he attempted murder with that look.

"Really Yuf, it means that much to you?" I nodded intrigued now, "October thirteenth."

"And the rest..." I pushed.

"Nineteen fifty' " I nodded trying really hard to do the math in my head... Damn sixty four, wow really?

"One, did you really just get a kick out of working that out in your head?"

Ashamed I looked into my lap and nodded,

He started to speak again. "Two, do you care?" It seemed like a genuine question, he seemed to be readying himself to run if the answer was negative.

"No not really, you're still hot. And you stole my turn so that means you need to be extra truthful from now on, and add in all little side stories that come with it." He smiled down at me accepting these new rules with glee.

"Hmm, two, is that a glove?" I pointed to the claw on his left hand.

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as he began undoing buckles and removed the 'glove' from his body.

"I'll take that as a yes." I took the newly exposed hand into my hands and began tracing the lines and scars that presented itself.

"Three," he started. "If I asked would you, go with me, to the new restaurant opening down the road?"

"Of course Vinnie. Why?"

"As a date?"

It was my turn to blush, cuddling into his side I nodded vigorously. He wrapped his long arms around me and onto my lower back. Okay that sounded like he has gogo-gadget arms but he wrapped his arms around me enough to allow me to feel the distinct heat and scent of him. Wow he smells amazing, a mixture between wine, 'man smell' and obviously gunpowder. Okay when I say it like that it doesn't seem overly attractive, but I swear by the heavens it is.

"I would." I emphasised. He grinned, almost ear to ear.

"Three. Can I kiss you? Again?"

He never replied. Thank heavens. His reaction was much better, although I believe it was partially the alcohol talking, I didn't care.

He kissed me. Aggressively at first, then slowly it melted into numerous little sweet kisses that trailed my jawline. Neck and oh... His teeth nibbled the outline of my collar bone and slightly lower, savouring every inch on skin he could. My hands wound their way to his cape buckles, unfastening them with ease as the cape fell dramatically to the floor. Normally the thought of removing Vincent's clothing would have aroused me beyond belief but two problems arose. One if he removed mine I would have to much explaining to do, scars like mine don't come from Zack's kind of training and he'd know that. The second problem was that he was covered in buckles. It would take longer to undress him than the act itself.  
Vincent had ventured his hands down to cradle and rub the tops of my legs.

"Umm. Vinnie... Can we, ah..."

"Slow down?" He smiled as I nodded. "I can still do this though right?" He lowered his lips to mine, and I moaned in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****,  
_**A short chapter, although a little hard to read. Chapters from here on are all a little heavy. I'm sorry, you have been warned. However, ENJOY :)**

He had my back against the wall. His hand lingering and fondling everything I wish he wouldn't. My hands roughly restrained above my head began to tingle with the loss of circulation. I felt like an animal at a circus, on show for everyone to see. The wall I was pushed up against was in the middle of the city market. Lingering eyes watched as I pleaded with them to help me. "Anyone please." I begged but they didn't come, they wouldn't help.

_ His rough hands found its way to my belt, fumbling to unlatch it he stopped. I thought this was my break that I could finally catch myself and runaway. But I was horribly mistaken. He simply called a man I knew to be his favourite guard, the same man who gave me the most recent scar. __"Hold 'err 'and why don't ya." I would have winced at his grammar but the unimaginable was happening. The guard's hands gripped mine much harsher than the man previously holding them. He knelt to the ground so that he was in line with my belt. Once unclasped he pushed my shorts to the floor along with my underwear__.  
"Hmmm, so young." He was disgusting, by hell's standard he was disgusting. "Gimme her." He grasped my hands from the guard and paraded me into the centre of the Market place. "Look 'ere everyone this young wench is gonna be my wife, isn't she ... Well Devine?" __Why wasn't I moving? Why hadn't I gotten away yet?__I felt two sets of firm hands grasp my shoulders my body was beginning to convulse, maybe just shake. The weight of the hands slowly became heavier and the shaking became a more obvious cause of the hands.  
_  
"Yuffie wake up."

Damn it, it was a dream. A dream version of the real event. My oh my, why had I fallen asleep next to the one man I wanted to keep oblivious to my mess.

"Vinnie?" I croaked. "Damn it, stop shaking me, I'm gonna be sick." I clutched my stomach as my body tried to rid itself of the horrid dream. Yes, my body becomes physically ill from those memories, luckily for him I didn't barf. Thankfully Vincent had taken my words seriously and stopped the shaking, he just replaced it with a worried expression and open arms. Which I gladly fell into and sobbed.

"What was the dream about? You woke me, I thought you might have been having a seizure. Don't do that to me Yuf."

"Just a memory dream, something I'd rather not remember." He took this as a hint not to question me about it. Which I was extremely greatful for.

"Would you like some breakfast and coffee? I'm sure I heard Tifa boil the jug." I nodded in response."As long as you don't leave!" I stopped him from standing by rolling atop of him, placing little kisses along his jaw and cheeks. "Thank you for waking me." My gentle caress continued and with each gentle kiss his smile grew. His worry about the night terror fading.  
Placing a soft kiss on my lips he replied. "You're welcome." We laid there awkwardly smiling and staring into each other's eyes. I could feel the stupid words coming to my mouth. I heard them before I could stop them. "I love you, you know?" It was bold, but he'd just survived a nightmare riddled me, and it wasn't a stretch in the truth, it was the truth. He didn't reply, like always, he just became visibly nervous and refastened his cape.

"Breakfast?" He asked brushing the statement aside. Well I guess expecting him to say it right back straight away was a little expectant of me. Although, a growing pain now rested in my heart.

On the way down the stairs to the bar I could hear the clatter of the bar readying its self for the work day. "What is today?" I asked Vincent.

"Monday." Oh that's right, the day I love to forget.

As we approached the Barr, Tifa wolf whistled and pored us a mug of black coffee each. Vincent seemed satisfied but I took a cup of milk and three sugars from the fridge.

"So, what'd we get up to last night?" Tifa teased, she'd hated the idea of us only a few days ago now she was teasing me? I'd have to remember to ask her about that later.

"Watched that new TV show, ate my soup, and slept... Why?"  
I turned to Vincent to clarify but he was blushing and hiding behind his collar.

"If you say so." She turned away to continue her work.

"Teef am I working today?" She looked annoyed.

"Do you usually work Mondays?" I nodded. "There's your answer."

Damn, I was hoping she'd take pity on me and let me spend time with Vinnie, but I guess that was a lost cause.

I started work as usual, cleaning the tables and sorting through the garbage, recyclable or not, and searching through the lost and found box for little goods that no one would miss. Things like small coins and coupons to the games shop next door. Those things added up okay, if I found five gill worth of coins each shift I'd add about twenty dollars to my pay for the week. It was worth it.

My shift was going well. Boring, but well. This was of course until he walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

He walked in quite suddenly, slamming the door into the wall behind it. I hid instinctively between a few occupied tables. I knew the couple well, they were regular customers, so when I climbed under their legs and hid against the wall they played along.

"Where is she?" His thick Wutianian accent stung the air with each word he spoke.

Tifa had never seen this man before how could he have expected her to have known what he was talking about. Idiot.

"Yuffie Kisaragi. Who else?" He was angry, and I guess rightfully so, I had abandoned him at the alter three months ago I suppose. In Wutai if you're left at the alter its supposed to mean you're unworthy of love, unlovable, or some unthinkable event had happened between the two that made the left behind of less value. And being the princess and calling this man "of less value" didn't go down well.

"Who?" She played coy. "She doesn't work here, I don't know her, I'm the boss, I'd know her if she did." That was almost a ramble but it did the trick.

"If that's a lie you'll hear from me again with not so many nice words to say."

"I wouldn't threaten her if I were you." Vincent had stood up from his place at the Bar and aimed his gun at the man's head. "If I hear another threat from you or a carried out threat I will not hesitate to pull this trigger. Understand me?" I couldn't see his face from this position but I could imagine the glare that shot through him, almost as dangerous as the bullet he was threatening to use.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." He was scared this was Akio's only way at feeling in control.

Vincent chuckled. "No you have no idea who you're dealing with." With that said he fired the gun at the man's feet, making him hastily leave the venue and drive recklessly away. Vincent looked for me, when he spotted me he giggled.

"Nice hiding spot Yuf." He crouched to the floor and offered his hand. "Come on, here we go." He pulled me from the regular customer's feet and thanked them.

"You were truly scared? Yuf, who was that? Why is he after you?"

"He's my fiancé." I stated quite plainly. Vincent's eyes widened in obvious shock and horror, then they turned to sorrow.

"Why did you say you loved me if you're engaged? I heard the crew talking about you the other day, I didn't think anything of it."  
I sighed heavily, "Vinnie I do love you, regardless of what that animal is to me." He was confused. I sighed again. This was going to be a difficult day.

"Tifa I'm gonna have my break now."

"Hun take as long as you need."

I was holding Vincent's hand quite tightly, hoping it would stop him if he tried to run from me. Leading him into the bathroom, it was the closest room, I began taking off my apron, and work shirt and the shirt bellow that. Leaving me standing in my crop top and shorts. He could see me now, all the scars that riddled my body. He focused on one long one that ran its way across my stomach and disappeared below my belt line.

"Who... I mean what did this to you... Why?" I'd never seen him lost before. He always had a great sense of direction. But he looked lost now, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to feel, and why this had happened under his nose.

"His name is Akio Katsuo, he was my arranged fiancé from Wutai. He's fifty two years old, and he's an animal. I left him at the altar, which is kind of a big deal in Wutai." He nodded his approval, it was a big deal.

"He used to work late. This was before the war. I was fifteen and engaged to the man, who at the time was forty five. Anyway he worked late and would come home and do this." I motioned with my hands cutting along the scars. Vincent looked horrified. "This one." I pointed to the one that disappeared below my belt. "Was from a night I was asleep and sick when he got home, I hadn't made him dinner yet and hadn't fulfilled my duty. So he..." Again I motioned with my hands a slicing action. "But this one comes up here." I turned around and showed him my back, the scar that vanished below the shorts resurfaced up my back and between my shoulder blades.

"Yuffie." He sobbed. "I could have killed him. This would be all over." He was serious. Damn it this wasn't what I planned I just wanted him to understand, not get all vengeful over me.

"No, Vince it wouldn't be over he has something of mine and I need it kept safe for now. Anyway everything has already happened so killing him wouldn't take it back and make it better, it'd just add more to my ever growing list of horror stories."

"Did he... Rape you?" He looked to the ground half embarrassed that he'd asked and half sorrowful as he already knew the answer.

"Vince... How do you think I got this?" I again pointed to the scar. He openly sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't hiding behind his collar, he openly let the tears fall from his handsome features.

"Why are you crying? It's not your fault, I don't blame you!" okay this was not the respose I expected from Vince… Zack or Cloud maybe, but not the emotionally strong Vince.

"No I know that. I've just been careful with you for the wrong reasons. I thought you were 'innocent' and have been careful not to take that from you when you're not ready, but I should have just backed off altogether, I can't imagine what that feels like to be touched like that again."

I was amazed, he'd been careful with me? Damn, he thought I was a virgin? When had we been intimate enough to be careful?

"Umm. You can think of me as a virgin to good sex if you want? I'll let you take that from me." I smirked at him. He looked astonished by what I had just told him, the words almost seemed alien to him.

"Umm, now?"

I laughed. "No not now, I have work to do, and only ten minutes left to eat, come eat with me, maybe we should hurry this date along." I smiled at him, he helped me put my clothes back on and pretty much hovered over me as if I would break at some point on the trip down the stairs.

"How are you so okay?"

"Umm... Thanks? I guess I've just come to terms with it, and as long as I don't have to relive the moments there's not a lot that can stop my positive outlook on life."

He thought about this for a moment then smiled. "Okay."

He sat with me through the rest of my break feeding me pieces from my plate, Tifa and Cloud looked over at us and smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10

Aeris seated herself on the edge of the booth I was occupying. She was trapping me in, no escape, she must have thought I wouldn't want to talk about whatever she was about to bring up.

"So Vincent aii?" I smiled back at her and left the meal I had been eating. "Are you's an item?"

"I'm not sure really, he asked me 'if' he asked would I say yes, and I said I would. So where ever that leaves us."

A smile brightened her features, she was really quite beautiful. I loathed her sometimes, her gorgeous hair, face and body, I could see why Zack liked her.

"That's really cute, so when's he going to ask you on that date?" She was prying now, obviously Tifa had asked her to get information about it.

"No idea, and can you tell Teef to mind her own business?" She blushed, I'd hit the nail on the head with that assumption.

"How'd you know?"

"You're never bold enough to question my personal life, on your own accord, she however is."

Shyly she smiled and left me to finish my meal. I turned staring out the window sipping on my cold coffee. I watched as people walked by pushing prams and smoking pipes. Their lives all seemed so interesting, especially compared to mine. Babies, husbands and fancy jobs that made beautiful women wear nice business skirts that showed off their slim legs. The men, well I guess there's all walks of life in this little town, the men with the suits and the ones with the singlets. That's when I saw him. Him. Staring into the bar from across the street. Damn it. A tall, dark handsome man in his late twenties he was. He slunk into the shop silently checking the streets for observers.

I was doomed. I stood and stumbled to the public bathroom. I was half a step away when his slimy hands wound around my waist. He seedily purred into my right ear.

"Am 'ere to take back what's masters...What he deserves." He was drunk, and his heavy accent was horribly slurred.

His other hand quickly moved to my mouth, presenting a wet cloth to my mouth. "Shit" I thought, holding in the shaky breath I had left. Noticing my plan he sharply jabbed my ribs gaining a sharp gasp from me as I lost control of my conscience-ness.

I opened my eyes what only seemed like seconds later, to the night sky pouring through what I assumed to be a van's window. The van had two seats in the front separated from me by a metal cage wall. The rest of the van consisted of stripped metal walls and large metal chains. Chains that connected me to the floor of the van. Many tiny little nails clawed at my skin, but I could not scream, or move. Where was I? What happened?

I could feel the feeling rushing back into my face, hands and legs. I twitched involuntarily trying desperately to roll onto my stomach to stand up. But I couldn't, I was stuck in place, unable to move at all.

A disturbing chuckle sounded from the front of the van. "G'mornin' sweet heart. Miss me?" I shook my head vigorously. Again receiving a horrid chuckle from the older man. He brushed his shoulder length grey hair from his face. "Well, love someone's missed you" he opened the cage and moved toward me, again holding a damp cloth.

_I remember her face, my mother's, when she told me. "Your father. He's" tears ran down her weary face. "He's done the unspeakable. That man is, he's not worthy." I was nine. I had no idea what she was taking about. "Akio, he's horrid. You must run. I love you."_

_"Mamma what are you talking about?" I replied in Wutainese "Why are you crying?"_

_"My love, you are my only, I need you to live. I want you to love. I want you to leave." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Whimpering into my dark hair._

_"Mamma what are you talking about? Where am I going?"_

_"You are to leave tomorrow, go to Midgar, escape, never answer to any man over forty, run until your free." She picked me up and placed me beneath the covers of my bed, kissing my head she whispered. "I'll pack all you'll ever need. You get some sleep, you have a long life ahead of you."_

_I nodded and watched her pack. Clothes, Gil, shoes, a blanket and a small pillow. She stopped and looked at me watching her, she pointed to my bear, I nodded, she packed that too, along with a photo of her and I._

_"I love you Angel Face, live a good life for me okay?" I nodded at her, I had no idea of what was to come tomorrow morning._

When my eyes opened, they were heavier, slower and more painful than the first time and the feeling rushed violently back into my body. A wave of nausea hit me, flinging my body into life.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes hung heavily on my face, I could feel the craters digging into my skull, and well I guess they would just look like tired black lines, but they felt like craters under my eyes. I could also feel a great pressure on my wrists, ankles and stomach. My blurred vision slowly became clearer, a blur was sitting on my stomach. I shook my head and she giggled, the blur that is.

"Here." She held out a cup to me. "Drink, your vision will come back, I promise." She sounded like my mother. She held the cup to my mouth, horrid, sticky liquid gushed into my open mouth and onto the sheets behind me. She was right though, my sight did come back. I could see the same chains holding me in place, although this time I was tied to a bed frame, with a little black haired girl sitting on my waist.

"Can you see me yet?"

"Arlia?" She'd grown so much since I left. "Arlia is that you?" She smiled cuddling into my chest.

"It's been a long time Yuffie. Where have you been?"

"I tried, to find us a home. To find a dad to take care of us, but Akio is always on my tail." I'd failed her. "I really did try Arlia."

She smiled at me. "I'm just glad you awoke." Her Wutainese had become much better in the 3 months I'd left her.

"Why are you speaking Wutainese? We are not in Wutai."

"Akio, would beat me if I didn't, he says it's the only untarnished language left."

"He's hit you?" She nodded. "Unchain me."

Her smile shrunk, "I do not know how."

"Show me what's in this room, pull out the draws." She did, nothing quite seemed strong enough to break a chain.

"I can get the key?"

"No, not if you have to see him to get it."

"No, I haven't seen him since you left, his maid looks after me and tells him of my progress, he hates seeing me, and I'm good at staying hidden."

"Promise me not to get caught."

"I promise." She scurried off into the closet and through a small opening in the wall. God that girl was smart. She'd been gone for ages now and I had begun to miss the scent she carried, strawberries and sugar. She was so much like my mum.

A little knock echoed throughout the room.  
"Is it safe?" It was Arlia, her little head poked back through the closest. Content that she was safe she emerged on all fours through the hole holding a shiny little key.

"I gots it." She spoke in broken English. "I fix you out."  
I would have corrected her horrible English if the circumstances were any different. I could always sit with her and reteach her to speak later.

"Yuffie, how work this?" She looked at the key in a strange manner, it seemed alien to her. The handle corroded under her hands "I be break." She sobbed, "I no fail."

"Arlia stop it." I scolded in Wutainese. "Put the key into the hand ones first okay? Be quick."

Tears cascaded down her porcelain face onto the key, which was making it disintegrate quicker. Shakily she placed the key into the key hole turning it slowly, waiting for the climatic 'click' it purred as the first chain was untied.

"Great job Angel face, now this hand." I pointed to the other lock as I unwound the chains from my first wrist. Again the click released. "Good job. Alright pass it..." I could hear the familiar sound of feet slapping on the wooden floorboards. "Arlia, go. Go back through that hole." Her whole body shook.  
"I can't leave you. You need me."  
"Yes and what I need you to do is leave. NOW!" It was an aggressive whisper filled with panic. I could not and would not let her be hurt for me.  
"Leave." Her tears left puddles on the floor, tripping her over a few times as she scrambled for the closet.

"Did you miss me?" Akio chuckled his obnoxious chuckle. The one that told you something bad was coming.

"Not one bit." I responded. "You're pathetic why would I miss you? I think I'd miss the flies more."

That earned a loud slap to land on my right cheek. Another pounding hit my head as the world went black for a moment. A mesh bag had been placed over my head and tightened around my neck.

"I hope you get as much enjoyment out of this as I do." His voice made me sick to my gut. I had an idea of what he would do while this bag was in place. But could he really do it in front of his daughter?

Three chapters at once :), I'm not sure when the next one will come.  
My Gran is Terminally ill and University is trying to murder me...  
Which is why they weren't so thoroughly edited.  
Until next time which hopefully won't be to far away :)

C.


	12. Chapter 12

Akio's assault was over quickly. He never really lasted longer than a couple of minutes, which is a ginormous blessing in disguise. I couldn't have imagined the scenario where he actually performed properly. The man laid heavily across my bare stomach. His harsh breath was mere inches from my face. "hmmmm.." An incoherent grumble echoed from within his chest as I laid frozen in horror by the whole act. My clothes were torn in more places than there was fabric, each item now unrecognisable. He'd torn them from my body prior to the assault, using a small blade that I'm sure with further inspection would leave many new scars. Our skin, mortifyingly, fondled each other's. Its torso was pressed heavily into the mess he'd created. This was disgusting. More disgusting than a home birth, more than body mutilation, this toyed with my fragile mental state. And he knew it.

"Clean yourself up girl, I'll be back later. You better be prepared to repay me for your treason." Collecting his clothes as he stumbled for the door, he left. He left me exposed and still tied to the bed by my ankles. Every inch of my body ached. I felt so used. I must have looked disgusting, because I felt it. I felt weak. The great princess of Wutai, was weak! Defenceless! Beaten. Weak. Grabbing the bed sheet and what was left of my clothes, I cleaned myself up and redressed as much as I could. Which meant I clothed myself in my ripped crop top and shorts.

"Yuffie?" Her tremors made my blood run cold, my heart rate sky rocket and the colour drain from my face. She'd witnessed that? It wasn't a question really, I could see on her face the horror she now bore. How could she have stayed? I told her to leave. "Yuffie? You okay? I... I... I know you say for me leave, but I..." Quickly switching back to Wutainese she continued. "I couldn't imagine why you would want me to leave you when you needed me most. And now I feel like a traitor for not helping you. I have never seen him so disgusting." She pulled the key from her pocket continuing to fiddle with the ankle braces. "He... He is horrible I hate him. Can we please kill him? I know you said no before but I can't think of anything I want more than to see him gone."

"Angel Face, come here." She crawled so her little legs rested on either side of my body, and her arms wrapped delicately around my neck. This was the most painful cuddle I think I have ever encountered. Each small movement she made rubbed at delicate skin. Skin that could bare no more torture. "Now look angel, we are going to get through this and I'll make you that home we always talked about. You just have to help me for a little longer and I'll look after you, promise?" She nodded wrapping our pinkies together in our perfect little promise.

"Now, help me up so we can find a way out."

"Come through the little hole, he can't fit through there?" I considered her option for a few moments. It could work… But I had a quicker idea.

"Hmmm I was thinking more the window. Help me wedge it open."

It seemed like hours that we spent trying to open the almost welded shut window. Finally it creaked open, a horrendous echo filled the room.

"Damn that was louder than I'd hoped..."We fumbled with the curtains and the window shutters for a few more moments until the window opened fully "Hold on tight okay? You have to promise me you won't let go." Her little head shook vigorously. It almost reminded me of the bobble head dogs you stick in the back of cars.

"Quick lets go." Her nerves were getting the better of her.

Her small frame was slung around my waist as I emerged from the window. How on earth was I going to get down?  
There was a three story drop and I somehow had to carry us both to safety... How could I manage this? At that moment I felt Arlia leap from my back.

"Arli... Good job." She'd found a drainage pipe that went all the way to the ground and had started her decent down. We were both about half way down the pipe when we heard the angry roars of Akio, he'd found us. Damn it.

"Hurry." Arlia yelled at me from the ground. "We have to get out of here. Come on."

I released my grip on the pipe and canon pelted to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch shit... Hide!" The grounds were covered in thick shrubs that would easily hide her small frame. I on the other hand was not so lucky. 


	13. Chapter 13

I calculated in my head about thirty seconds. Thirty seconds was all I had to escape his wrath. How on earth would I accomplish this? This was a near impossible task. A task that would surely get me killed. I turned from the building and ran as fast my damaged legs would take me. I hurdled over bushes and weaved through the fence that lead to the city. The city I technically ruled. My City. A slither of doubt filled my head. Would it really be my City anymore? I wonder how many rumours he had spread in my absence. Would running this way be wise? Although, I was running out of options. As I reached the road I realised how difficult this escape would be. Four lanes of heavy traffic roared past me, the force of the wind nearly blowing me over. This was it. I was trapped. How was I going to pull this one off? I couldn't! What about Arlia? I couldn't possibly leave her here again. Not after the last time I left her here. I couldn't! It was in this split second of reflection that his arms wound around my neck and chest heaving me harshly off the concrete and into the air. My feet dangled only inches above the ground, he was teasing me with the tiniest chance of escape. "You dare make another act of treason? I am the fucking future King of Wutai." His teeth brushed dangerously across the top of my ear. "And you my Queen will learn to do what you're fucking told." A pain filled sob escaped me as his teeth bit deeply into my ear. "And that pest of a daughter of mine will learn her place." His arms constricted around my neck, painfully cutting off my breathing. I thrashed and tried to scream but my attempts began to prove my earlier statement. I was weak. The more I moved the tighter his hold became and the harder it was to breathe. I had almost given up on the idea of ever escaping. It took me by complete surprise when my hands plunged toward the side walk and my body became free from all constraints. It took me by even more surprise when her miniature hands pulled me from the ground and dragged me into a sprint. Her small hands were covered in the blood of her father. It flowed to the ground as she ran, her small frame was surprisingly athletic. She seemed like she could run forever. A moment or two later I heard her mutter in Wutainese. "God damn bastard." In any other situation I would have heavily disciplined the girl, but she had a point. He was a God damn bastard. Her tiny legs raced for miles dragging me closely behind her. I wasn't quite sure where she had taken us. Neither of us had stopped running until the mansion was long out of sight and an enormous stitch had worked its way into my abdomen as we slowed.

"Arlia where are we?" Hours seemed to have raced passed, the sun was setting quickly all around us leaving us in a dimly lit residential street. "We need to find somewhere to stay Angel. Where are we?" Her face fell from highly accomplished to lost and completely exhausted. "I don't know." Her face screwed up as tears began to fall down her perfect little face. "I just ranned, I, I no idea where we are." Lowering myself to her level I enveloped her into the tightest hug we have both ever experienced. "I love you angel face don't worry, I will take care of us from now on okay? Let's just find somewhere to stay tonight." Her tears lessened and a small smile shone across her face. "Okay." "What can you see angel? Your eyes are better than mine." She thought about her words for a moment and answered in English. "There is a closed clothes shop. A bakery, some kids, ummmm…" She scanned the area for a few more moments as her eyes lit up with delight. "OH MY GOSH, Mrs Lilly lives there. I wented there once last week." I had no idea what she was talking about, but there was no way I would deny her ability to find safety in the most dangerous of situations. Before I could catch her, her legs sprinted toward an elderly lady and a child around her age. "Mrs Lilly." She called as she reached the curb on the other side of the street. "Mrs Lilly can you help us?" The elderly lady froze in horror. The way she turned to look at the pair of us was almost mechanical. He jaw dropped and she lost her grip on her groceries. "My dear what are you doing here? Your father would kill you if he saw you all the way out here!" Ahhh, this was the Nanny Arlia had been talking about. As I caught up to Arlia and Mrs Lilly, I pleaded. "Please if you can be of any help to us please, please help us. I'm desperate." The woman seemed to comprehend my words but she stood there dumbfounded. "You're alive?" I touched my arms to check and nodded with a weak smile. "I think so." "My Queen come inside. Please I'll call you a cab and arrange a hotel, my house isn't safe for you." I took her offer and pushed Arlia inside the small town house. The house was amazingly homey for such a city like street. Mrs Lilly had photographs of children and happy families lining her front room. A large couch and a cat sprawled across the far wall. "My dear sit down and I'll run you a bath with some new clothes." I pushed Arlia toward the cat and she gleefully began prodding and teasing the old feline. I watched her for a moment while Mrs Lilly disappeared into a linen cupboard, remerging with towels soaps and many different clothing options. "I have always been a Nanny," She stated "And that means I am always prepared for stylish children." Her smile broadened as she handed me a pair of pyjamas for Arlia and a pair of shorts and a loose jumper for me, she had even gone to the extent of having fresh undergarments. "Thank you." It was now my turn to be dumbfounded, I stood like an idiot waiting for her to instruct me. For that short moment in time I had forgotten how to function in a caring situation. "Come on dear I'll run you that bath." Arlia had finished her bath and had fallen asleep on the bath mat wrapped in her now drenched towel. Instead of dressing her like I should have, I took advantage of the situation and began leisurely bathing myself. I had no idea how long it had been since I was taken from Midgar, and in turn had no idea when I had last bathed. It could have been anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of months. The elderly lady had provided me with soaps, hair products and a razor. Thank the heavens for the razor. My legs looked brutal, lets not even mention the hair. It must have been about half an hour later when she knocked on the door. "I have got a taxi for you, he is a good friend of mine, and he will take you right to a little hotel just south of the boarder." I called back through the door to thank her and began the draining task of getting the two of us dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for such a long wait, I have unfortunately preoccupied with other things.. Anyways I hope I have taken some of the feedback from the last chapter and put it to good use here. :) enjoy and review :D

* * *

Arlia had thankfully remained asleep as I dressed and carried her out to the cab. Her small frame laid limp across my lap in the back seat of the car.

"My Queen this ride is a long one, I suggest you get some sleep. I will wake you when we get to the hotel. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are. You're safe with me."

"My queen?" He should have called me princess! In an instant I came to the devastating realisation that my parents must be dead. But before I could even comprehend the grief I should be feeling I collapsed into the land of sleep.

_His hair was so long, and god he smelled good. That distinct smell of gunpowder, total man and the most expensive brand of wine you can buy. His covered hand ran its way through my short hair tugging slightly at the back._

_"It's okay Yuff, you will be okay. I love you." Oh how I missed that husky voice tracing patterns into my neck._

_This had to be a dream, he couldn't possibly be saying these things it was very unlike Vincent to use the 'L' word. But god I wished it was true. He slowly knelt down in front of me dragging his fingers sensually over my shoulders and chest. Yet, even on his knees he stood too tall, he slouched lazily smirking up at me._

_ "Vinnie, where are we?" I pleaded hopelessly putting my hands on either side of his stubble covered face._

_ Maybe if he knew where I was all of this terror would slip away. _

_"I don't know." He replied sadly, yet somehow still seductively. _ _Kissing his way down my abdomen he spoke coldly, _

_"I think you should wake up and come tell me." _ _His breath lingered on my thighs for a brief moment. Tracing horribly amazing circles into the crook of my leg. _

_I felt a growl vibrate throughout my chest and a heavy gasp as his lips finally met their destination._

I woke up with a startling loud gasp. "Geez ma'am, you gave me quite a fright. Are you alright?"

I nodded my response trying desperately to calm myself and Arlia who I'd woken in the process.

"Sorry." I mumbled hushing the small child back to sleep. "It's okay." I crooned hoping neither would comment on my sudden discomfort.

"Ma'am, we are only a couple of streets away. Please call for some help when you get there? I'd hate to think I got you this far and then you get yourself right back into the trouble. Okay?"

I nodded again, I knew exactly who I would call.

As we approached the hotel I admired its structures. It looked like a homey cottage house more commonly found in Midgar. It had obviously once been a tourist attraction. As I scrambled out of the car carrying Arlia heavily in my arms I noticed, even though this place was a tourist destination there seemed to be only Wutainese words.

The hotel room was nice, modest, but nice. A large white bed resided in the middle of the room with two doors on either side. One lead to a small white bathroom and the other to a kitchenette. I carried a thankfully still sleeping Arlia into the room and placed her beneath the white covers. Her small frame looked so delicate next to the largeness of the bed. I'm sure as soon as I tried to sleep next to her, her delicate nature would disappear and a starfish would take her place. That would be a battle to deal with later.

After checking every inch of the hotel's room for anything that seemed out of order, I finally resided in the corner of the room. Wedged between the night stand and the wall where the phone was. After about ten wrong numbers and ten angry panic attacks I reached a familiar voice. Not Vincent's but familiar.

"Hey, Vince's phone, Zack speaking. Who is it?" Zack sounded exhausted.

I took a moment to admire his harsh voice over the phone. God I missed this man. I would do almost anything to be in that old church beating him senseless. I could remember his hair, the way his body moved expertly around my petty attacks. And, I remembered this voice. This was the tired voice, the voice that told you he was living in hell, it told you to be important or back off.

"Hello, are you there? Who is this?" he repeated angrily.

"Zack, It's me. Yuff. Where is Vince?" I almost whispered. I was so scared this was another stupid little dream.

"Yuffie? Where are you? God Damn it Yuff we thought you were dead, where the fuck are you?"

I heard his fist hit the table and a number of items hit the floor.

"I don't really know," I winced "I'm sitting on the floor, in a hotel, in south Wutai."

"WHAT?" his fist hit the table again. "What the fuck are you doing in Wutai?"

He must have been with the group as I heard him cover the phone and yell "Barret get Vince!" accompanied by rustling of papers, pens and by the sounds of it a now broken coffee mug.

"Zack, I need your help. I'm so scared. Please come and get me." I was desperate. I had a child, an abusive fiancé searching for me and no means of getting out of here. I was desperate. Desperate for sleep, desperate for safety and desperate for a god damn cup of coffee.

"Okay." He'd handed the phone to Cloud. "Yuffie, have a look around the room and tell me if you can find a name to this hotel. Have a look at their menu or something." His calm voice gave me the strength to drop the phone.

Slowly I stood from the corner and began my search. I found the name stapled to a safety drill card in the kitchenette. It was unfortunately in Wuitanese so telling Cloud would be difficult. I took it back to the corded phone.

"Cloud?"

"No," It was Vincent. "It's me Yuf, where are you?" His deep voice echoed through the phone and deep into my skull. For a second my body failed and I fell victim to his husky voice. I forgot about Cloud's request, my brain now focusing on the man on the other side of this phone. How I wished I could reach through the phone and touch him.

"Yuff?" he questions worriedly.

"It's written in Wutanese, and I don't know how to say it in English." I quickly mutter, shaking my body back to reality.

"Try Yuff!" Vince ordered. After about ten minutes of struggling with the translation I managed to explain to Vincent which hotel I was in.

"Princess, there should be a landing area. Can you see it?"

"Umm, no I'm sitting on the floor, give me a second."

I drop the corded phone and leap to my feet bringing the night stand to the floor with me. "Ouch. Damn it." I cuss, standing up again and making my way over to the window.

To my complete horror I notice Akio's car parked out the front.

"Vincent... He's here! Somewhere in the hotel! His car is out the front."

Tears are cascading down my tired and now terrified face.

"Vince what do I do?"

"Hide!"


End file.
